


Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On

by fiskal



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiskal/pseuds/fiskal
Summary: Nora and Piper fix up an old car and take it for a spin. When they stumble upon the abandoned Starlight Drive-In theater, what happens next is everyone's guess.





	

"Ok Pipes, I think she's ready to roll. All we need to do now is put gas in the tank and cross our fingers."

Piper grabbed the container and hauled it over to Nora. “I still can’t believe you actually found a working motor for this thing. You must’ve had a good luck charm with you when you were out wandering around the Commonwealth.” She winked, taking a sip of her Nuka Cola and plopping down on the couch.

Nora smirked and filled the tank, thinking back to the day she and Piper stumbled upon an abandoned vault that contained hundreds of car parts, untouched for decades. She took it upon herself to fix up an old car at Sanctuary that had seen better days, but still had most of its parts intact.

“That should do it.” Nora closed the container and reached for the keys. “Let’s hope this thing doesn’t explode or catch fire when it starts up.”

Piper shot her a worried look, not knowing enough about cars to question the statement.

“Kidding, Pipes. I wouldn’t be doing this if I knew it was a possibility.”

She relaxed and watched as Nora placed the key in the ignition. The engine turned once, twice, then finally sputtered into life as Nora beamed in excitement over at Piper.

“Wanna take her for a spin?”

* * *

The night air was cool and clear as Nora and Piper drove through the back roads of the Commonwealth. The cover of darkness had been perfect for test driving, allowing the two to travel without fear of being spotted. As they turned down a dusty path, Piper spotted a huge stone wall that seemingly jutted out into the sky with nothing but a giant, dingy sheet hanging over the top of it.

"Blue, what is that?"

Nora slowed the car down and looked up at the wall. Somehow it seemed vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place the location.

Suddenly, a huge grin spread across her face as the screen came into view. She stopped the car, parking in front of the empty diner under the projector tower. "Piper! This is the old drive-in I used to go to when I was a kid! I think the name was…star sign…or Starlight I think?”

"A drive-in? What the hell is a drive-in?" Piper asked, confused by Nora's sudden enthusiasm about an empty lot.

"It's sort of like an outdoor theater." Nora explained. "People would drive up and park their cars in front of that giant screen to watch films. Some nights this place would be packed full of cars and families." She drifted off for a moment, reminiscing about her childhood. "I think I remember having nightmares after coming up to see a showing about a giant blob, or something like that."

Piper chuckled, always fascinated by the weird stories Nora told about life before the war. It made her heart swell to see her get so excited about things like this.

"I wish you could've seen it, Piper. You would have loved it."

"I can imagine, Blue." Piper smiled. "I probably would've been scared shitless about a giant blob too."

Nora laughed at the thought of Piper cowering in fear at the sight of a crudely animated blob, knowing that the mutated, grotesque creatures she grew up with in the Commonwealth were far more frightening. She turned off the ignition and unbuckled her seatbelt, scooting closer to Piper.

Piper followed suit and placed her head on Nora's shoulder, relishing in the relaxed, peaceful atmosphere of the car and the cool breeze blowing through the windows. She idly traced her fingers on Nora's thigh, closing her eyes to fully appreciate the moment.

"You know," Nora broke the silence, a hint of a grin forming on her lips. "The funny thing about drive-ins is that a lot of people who drove to them to watch films didn't actually _watch_ the films."

Piper lifted her head, eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Drive-in theaters were pretty much known for two things," Nora lifted her hand and counted on her fingers. "Films, and car sex."

"You mean people actually had sex in cars back then?" Piper asked in disbelief. "That was a thing?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"…Did _you_ ever have sex in a car?" she asked again, curious to know if Nora was a part of the pre-war crowd that did crazy things like have sex in public places.

Nora laughed. Piper was always nosy in the most endearing way.

"Nope, never have."

Piper thought for a moment, and glanced down to where her hand still idly traced along Nora's thigh.

"You know," Piper said, mimicking Nora's tone with a smirk, "There's always a first time for everything." Her hand began to slowly wander upwards as she leaned in, looking longingly at her lips.

Nora blushed, taken by surprise as Piper kissed her softly and pulled back to gauge her reaction.

"Are you sure?" Nora asked, fully aware that her hand was still moving up her thigh.

"Only if you're comfortable with it. If this isn't okay with you then we can stop."

Nora looked into her eyes, enraptured by the innocent yet lustful gaze present in those gorgeous green eyes of hers. God, she was so beautiful.

Suddenly aware of the mounting tension between them, she swallowed hard and sat up.

"Get in the back seat."

Piper obeyed, flashing her a sly grin as she slipped into the back of the car. Nora was right behind her.

Their lips crashed together as Piper repositioned herself on top, being careful to avoid hitting the roof. Nora moaned softly into Piper's mouth as she trailed her fingers down her coat, unbuttoning it and letting it fall to the floor. Piper could already start to feel the heat pooling in her abdomen as a hand slid underneath her shirt, tracing slow, delicate circles around her sensitive bellybutton.

Piper let out a moan as Nora's hand slid further up to her breast, running her thumb ever so slightly over the nipple. She wasted no time in taking off her shirt, giving Nora full access to touch her more. She obliged and leaned forward, taking a nipple into her mouth and lightly sucking on it. Piper, breathing heavily, screwed her eyes shut at the sensations shooting down her body.

"Pipes, you okay?"

"Yeah, Blue, I'm-- _ah_! Yes, please don't stop." she breathed. Nora was always amazed at how easily Piper was aroused. Although, she had to admit it was one of her favorite parts about making love to Piper, aside from the way she moaned when she touched her just right—

“Blue!” Piper cried out in a breathy moan as Nora slipped her hand into her underwear. Her fingers found Piper to be soaked as she herself let out an incoherent noise, filled with lust and admiration.

“Jesus, Pipes…” Nora sighed as she felt her own underwear becoming increasingly damp. She ran her fingers gently through Piper’s warm, wet folds and felt that delicious aching sensation build in the pit of her stomach.

Piper fumbled with the buttons on Nora’s shirt, desperately searching for the skin to skin contact she craved. She grabbed Nora’s wrist to stop her movement and pinned it behind her head. “You didn’t think I’d let you have all the fun, did you doll?”

She wasted no time removing her underwear and proceeded to tear off the remainder of Nora’s clothes in the cramped back seat of the car. Nora leaned back, allowing Piper to crawl on top of her and press her body against hers as close as she could. Her legs spread as Piper’s hands roughly grabbed her thighs and pulled them up against her body, where she could feel her wetness on her bare skin.

“Someone is feeling pretty dominant tonight.” Nora said smugly. Piper buried her face in her neck and started to suck on her pulse point in a playful attempt to silence her. Her fingers slid up Nora’s thigh and darted briefly across her clit, eliciting a sharp moan.

Piper opened her mouth to make a snide retort, but Nora was quick to meet her with a rough kiss. Their tongues slid fervidly over each other as Piper’s fingers slinked back to Nora’s thigh and circled around her entrance, making sure to draw out the teasing before she inserted her finger. Nora practically squirmed as she added another, slowly sliding in and out.

Things were getting heavy as Piper continued to touch Nora, realizing that she herself was almost about to succumb to the sheer force of her own arousal.

Nora suddenly grabbed Piper’s wrists, halting her motion and stopping to catch her breath.

“Shit, Blue, I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Nora’s intensity changed, this time softer. “I want us to come together.”

Piper nodded, trying to calm her heavy breathing. “You just say the word. I’m already there.”

Nora drew her into another kiss, this time more intent on expressing her admiration as she returned her wrists to her waist. Piper’s deft fingers slid back over her folds and began to gently rub her in small circles until she felt her leg twitch ever so slightly.

“I think I’m ready,” Nora breathed out.

The anticipation alone was enough to make Piper crash into Nora’s lips again, increasing her speed and feeling the tension mount in her lower body. Their moans became more frequent as they touched each other, ready for the much-needed release.

“Oh God, Piper, I—!” Nora’s eyes slammed shut as she cried out, lifting out of her seat and arching into Piper as she came.

“Fuck, Blue!” Piper could barely focus as white hot electricity jolted through her body. Clinging to Nora for dear life, she panted into her neck to ride out the remainder of a particularly intense orgasm. Nora twitched and moaned into Piper’s ear as she rode through the waves of pleasure pulsing through her body as well, digging her nails into Piper’s back.

After a few moments of heavy breathing and attempting to cool down, Nora guided Piper to lay down with her in the seat side by side. She looked into her eyes and idly stroked her arm while she waited for her to regain composure.

“T-That was…” Piper managed to squeak out after a few minutes. “That was incredible. _You’re_ incredible.”

Nora blushed sheepishly. “Not too shabby for car sex at an abandoned drive-in, huh?”

“Absolutely,” Piper grinned. “I really enjoyed the part where we watched the movie. Is this place going to have another showing soon?”

They laughed as Nora rolled on top of Piper, planting a small kiss on her nose. “I don’t think I’d mind driving back up here every now and then to see another one.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Piper draped her arms over Nora’s back and looked up to see that the windows had fogged from their heavy breathing.

“Jeez, we must have been really into it.” She mused. Nora glanced up, barely able to see out of the window. She reached for her shirt and attempted to wipe off the fog.

“Wait,” Piper stopped her. Reaching her hand up, she drew a heart in the condensation and scribbled the letters N + P inside of it.

“Sorry. Had to do that.”

Nora laughed. “You’re such a dork, Pipes.” She reached up and drew an arrow going through the heart. Settling back down next to Piper, she took her hand and intertwined their fingers together. “I love you.” She whispered.

“I mean, I guess I sorta like you a lot, too,” Piper joked, barely able to say it with a straight face. “I’m kidding, Blue. I love you so much.”

The night dwindled on as Nora and Piper lay in the back seat of the car, enjoying each other’s company and planning their next trip to the Starlight drive-in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone. I always appreciate it :)


End file.
